1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas turbine engine having a fan bypass passage.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Modern gas turbine engines used for aircraft propulsion use a fan in addition to the compressor and turbine sections to produce power for propelling the aircraft. A typical aero gas turbine engine includes a fan blade connected to the rotor shaft of the engine, a compressor section having a plurality of rows of compressor blades also connected to the rotor shaft, a combustor section to burn a fuel with the compressed air supplied from the compressor, and a turbine section also having a plurality of rows of turbine blades that convert the hot gas stream from the combustor into rotary motion of the rotor shaft, which then also drives the compressor. The fan provides two flow paths. One flow path delivers air to the inlet of the compressor, while a second flow path bypasses the compressor and turbine sections to produce a driving force for the engine.
In a Prior Art gas turbine engine like the U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,201 issued to Dusa et al on Jun. 3, 1986 and entitled TURBOFAN MIXED FLOW EXHAUST SYSTEM, the bypass flow passes around the outside of the compressor, combustor, and turbine sections, and is joined with the combustion gas downstream of the turbine. This bypass flow also acts to cool the combustor and turbine section, as well as reduce noise from the high speed gas flow exiting the turbine.
Another type of gas turbine engine with a bypass flow is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,532,731 issued to Springer on Mar. 18, 2003 and entitled TURBOFAN ENGINE HAVING CENTRAL BYPASS DUCT AND PERIPHERAL CORE ENGINE, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,151,882 issued to Cavanagh on Nov. 28, 2000 and entitled TURBOFAN ENGINE CONSTRUCTION, which both show a gas turbine engine in which the bypass flow is through the center of the engine instead of around the outside like in the above mentioned Dusa et al patent.